Sesshoumaru's New Sword
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Sesshoumarusama and Inuyasha battle. Sesshoumaru gets ahold of Tetsusaiga uses it and passes out from the barrier on Tetsusaiga and in using it reveals an invisible Oni that Naraku sent. Rin, Jaken and Ah Un are on a quest to find Sounga other sword from
1. Rin\'s Idea and the Oni Problem

"Rin! Don't go over there! Come here!" Jaken called to Rin.

"Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama is really upset, I think he wants a sword like his brother's, let's get him one," Rin said.

"Nani?" Jaken replied. "What is a stupid human like you rambling about?"

"I know where a sword is, since Sesshoumaru-sama left us to go fight his brother Inuyasha, lets go get him a sword. Ah Un lets go," Rin said and walked they rode off. Jaken ran behind and jumped onto Ah Un and they both flew off.

"Inuyasha, draw your sword and fight," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"What do you want now, Sesshoumaru!" called Inuyasha.

"I want Tetsusaiga, and if I don't get it from you willfully, I will get it by force," Sesshoumaru replied and started to attack.

"Have you forgotten, Sesshoumaru, Tetsusaiga rejects you," Inuyasha replied as he started dodged and jumped into the air. "Kaze no kizu!" he exclaimed.

"It gives me enough time to finish what I need to," he replied.

"The fight for Tetsusaiga ends now, Kaze no Kizu!" he exclaimed. The dust, wind and rubble cleared away and Sesshoumaru was not in sight. Inuyasha looked up and saw him about to pounce an attack at him. Inuyasha slammed to the ground, knocked out.

Sesshoumaru made a grab for Tetsusaiga, lightning of energy came off of it shocking Sesshoumaru's hand. He pulled out Tensusaiga. He had testsusaiga and tensaiga in one hand. He took it and swung it behind him. The cutting wind of each sword at once destroyed a huge path behind him. A horde of demons blocked it's path. An outline of a person formed behind the destroyed demons. The destroyed demons laid in one complete piece on the ground looking as if it was sleeping as the outline of the person remained standing unaffected, untouched by the affects of the sword.

"Miroku-sama, look, what is that?" Kagome asked pointing at the silhouette.

"It looks like an invisible oni," Miroku replied. A spirit that can't be seen or sensed.

Sesshoumaru's hand looked burnt. He had dropped both swords onto the ground. Kagome, Miroku and Sango saw both Inuyasha and his older half brother now on the floor unconscious. The oni ran up to them, barely visible now.


	2. How to get it?

"Jaken-Sama!" Rin called. "The sword, it's up there!" she said pointing to a tree sitting up high on the cliff.

"Nani!" he said, noticing the long walk.

"Ah, Un, whill you help up please?" Rin asked. They flew up into the air. A horde of bird demons started to surround them.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

Jaken stood up. Flames emmersed from the staff of Jaken's staff. The birds backed up and then surrounded them again.

"Why are you here?" one of the bird youk,ai exclaimed.

"I am here to get my sister's sword!" Rin said.

"Rin-sama, welcome back, have not seen you since you were but an adolescent. Our oppologies," the bird youkai said.

"It's okay," Rin replied. Ah Un landed below the tree. "I just need to climb the tree now," Rin said. "Ah Un must be tired."

Jaken and Rin were interrupted by the buzz of Naraku's hornet. Jaken used his staff to flame the hornet, but it dodged and flew off.

"Naraku, are you planning on taking the sword of the girl who follows SEsshoumaur?" Kagura asked.

"Not just yet," he replied. "I want to capture Kagome as bait to Inuyasha as a trade for Tetsusaiga, and to test Inuyasha's strength without the sword.

The Oni Ran Towards Kagome, Sango and Miroku as they panicked. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the nearly invisible Oni. It went right threw through him.

"Ahh!" Sango eclaimed in pain. She fell to the ground. Miroku caught the Hiraikotsu and ran to Sango's side.

"Sango-chan!" Miroku exclaimed.


	3. The Kill

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. The Oni ran towards Inuyasha's sword and picked it up. The oni transformed into a form Identical to Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome stated, "The took the Tetsusaiga and stole Inuyasha's sword?" Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and shot it towards the Inuyasha-oni. The sword transformed into it's regular rusty sword form. Kagome shot another arrow at the Inuyasha-oni and Inuyasha shot up off the ground. He awakened and stood up.

"Tetsusaiga!" he exclaimed, now aware that his look-alike had his sword. "Who are you!" he called to his look-alike.

"I am the one who will be responsible for your death pretty soon," he replied.

"Beware!" Inuyasha replied and ran to attack. "Sankon Tetsusu!" he eclaimed.

Inuyasha attacked the Inuyasha-oni and they both screamed in pain. "Whatever you do to me, you will feel, because I have become you!" he said and became invisible. All you could see was a translucent Tetsusaiga outline that was nearly visible.

"Inuyasha, do you know what the difference between you and me is?" Inuyasha-oni asked in a taunting way. "You value your life, if you kill me, you die."

Sango got up. "Sango-chan, you just got hit with Hiraikotsu, it went right through him, so it probably went through you too!" Miroku said. "Lay down, it must be painful."

"I on the other hand, have no other purpose, but to kill you! So whether you kill me or I kill you, it's fine with me, but either way, you will die!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Chapter Four!

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha, do you know what the difference between you and me is?" Inuyasha-oni asked in a taunting way. "You value your life, if you kill me, you die."

END FLASHBACK

Sango got up. "Sango-chan, you just got hit with Hiraikotsu, it went right through him, so it probably went through you too!" Miroku said. "Lay down, it must be painful."

"I on the other hand, have no other purpose, but to kill you! So whether you kill me or I kill you, its fine with me, but either way, you will die!" he said.

Suddenly, the Oni dropped the Tetsusaiga. "Nani?" he said. "What happened? Kuso!" Sesshoumaru's whip knocked the sword out of the Oni's hand. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga.

"He was unaffected!" Miroku observed.

"Maybe it's because Sesshoumaru doesn't have an arm." Kagome replied. The Oni vanished.

"Naraku-sama!" the Oni said. "How did that daiyoukia, Sesshoumaru, I think it is, not get affected when he attacked my arm?"

"Your arm, you say? Was it the left arm, or the right?" Naraku asked.

"My left," The Oni said.

"He does not have a left arm," Naraku replied. "Oni, you will be stronger than you are now, next time you go back to attack Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru,"

Then with a flash, the Oni was back into the body of Naraku.

"Saya-chan!" exclaimed Yuka. They were playing basketball in their physical education class.

"Hai! I got it!" Saya exclaimed. She caught the ball and threw it into the hoop. "Score!" Eri, Yuka and Ayame exclaimed. The bell rang and they headed for the locker rooms to change into their uniforms or clothes. Saya tied her light brown hair into a high ponytail with Then they headed for home.

"So, what are you going to be doing for the two week break?" Eri asked Saya.

"I don't know," Saya asked. "Perhaps see if I can volunteer at the Higurashi Shrine for community service hours and maybe to learn more about the past and my culture," she replied.

"Really! Sugoi! You'll definitely meet Kagome then, tell her we said to feel better," Ayame said.

"I will, hey I'll see you all whenever!" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

"So you want to help out with the Higurashi shrine?" Gi-san asked. They stood inside a storage area of the shrine. Packing sacred old items onto the shelves.

"Hai, my name is Saya Sounga and my grandfather said he was good friends with you and that you know a lot about our family history," she continued.

"Sounga? Ah! Sounga! Your grandfather was the reincarnate of the soul that lies within the sword Sounga. He was one of my best friends," he said and then looked around. He whispered, "Oh and he was also one of the very few that didn't think I was a crazy old man,"

"Oh, I see," Saya said.

"Saya Sounga, I have the scroll right here, you may read it if you wish," he continued and handed her an old scroll. Saya read the first few lines to herself out loud.

"The true owner is me I am the true wielder of the Sounga sword. Artifacts of the past are mine again." Just then a blew necklace appeared on her neck glowing a bright purplish color, and faded as the blue necklace appeared and became a solid object. A flute in thin air near her face. Saya picked up the flute and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were blue. She started to play the flute.

"Saya-chan?" Gi-san asked. Saya continued to play. "Gods! She is the priestess Sara-sama! Kagome must find out!" Gi-san read through the scroll.

"Sara-sama was a Princess, who fell in with a demon called Sesshoumaru. Who's father decided to kill this demon and was unsuccessful. The demon lord Sesshoumaru did not go after him yet he feared that the demon would and then became insane. She became a priestess at a temple and fell ill. Giving up her body to demons, it prolonged her life long enough for her to confess her love for Sesshoumaru, but the demons consumed her. Her body was killed and her soul was saved. Thus she would be reborn when Sesshoumaru was destined for a sword created by her own ancestor, a powerful man named Setsuno no Takenomaru!"


End file.
